When Loki spoke the Truth
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: After the Avengers have gone their seperate ways Bruce is kidnapped and ends up getting saved by the least likeliest person. Bruce/Loki Pairing. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time writing for the Avengers so if the characters are a little OoC sorry! Also this is in the movie!verse just for the people that were wondering. There is a slight spoiler for the first chapter but nothing major. This is rated M at the beginning for violence and rape so don't read if that stuff offends you. Also if you don't like boy/boy pairings don't read it either since the story is about Bruce/Loki. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After that first mission, the Avengers had disbanded and gone their separate ways, well almost all of them. Bruce Banner wasn't quite sure where he was going to go but luckily he didn't have to. Tony insisted, meaning he hadn't really given him a choice, that he come live and work with him. Bruce was skeptical at first but he had come to actually enjoy himself while working next to Tony. Granted he was still not used to the first rate lab, nor the living conditions. Give him a bed made of straw in some third world country any day.

However, he did not hate it there. For one thing, he actually got to go outside and even slightly mingle with others. Really, if he had had a say in the matter he would have stayed inside the entire time but Stark had actually been the person to push him forward. Even though he was socially awkward, and being the Hulk didn't really help that, he hadn't realized how much he had missed seeing people interact.

Bruce also hadn't turned into the Hulk for several months now which made him much happier compared to his normally quit, emo, as Tony put it, self.

He still did little thinks to make himself either stay calm or calm down though, like meditating or cooking. Bruce actually loved to cook and Tony gave him a great excuse to. For one thing Tony usually ate pizza at home and when he went out it was always to the fanciest of places. Bruce, on the other hand, preferred things that were quick, practical, and easy but also healthy for you which was the exact opposite of the billionaires' diet.

Cooking for himself also meant he had to get the groceries himself too. Tony had offered to have someone else do it but Bruce had always denied it. The frequent trips to the grocery store gave him a good reason to get out as well.

In fact, it was actually one of these trips that he was currently on. He was at the moment walking down one of the many crowed streets when he saw something. Something that made him stop.

It was a girl sitting beside the far end of a dumpster in an alley way, probably no more than eighteen. She was crying and her clothes were torn as well. It looked like someone had beaten her too. Bruce's doctorly instincts kicked in and he automatically walked down the alley to her. He bent down so as to ask, "What's wrong? Do you need any help?" She continued to cry so he put his hand on her shoulder, meaning to try to seem comforting.

Immediately, the crying stopped and the girl grabbed his hand at the same time yelling, "NOW!" Bruce panicked and if he had been allowed a second longer he would have hulked out. However, before he could, someone hit him upside the head hard enough to dent a pot.

Right away, his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bruce came to he knew automatically that he was drugged. His vision was slightly blurred and his mind didn't seem to want to work. He tried to get up but realized that he was tied down to a . . .

. . . bed?

He struggled some more but it was futile and he quickly stopped. Whatever, he had been drugged with had slowed his movements and his heart rate, meaning he wouldn't be able to turn into the Hulk and get out of where ever he was. Despite the fact that everything in his body had been slowed down, his sense of touch was just as good as normal.

It was at that time the people who had knocked him out came in. There was the girl and a bigger fellow behind her. Now that she wasn't crying and acting all innocent, Bruce noted that she looked quite insane with the smile she had on her lips. The same went for the big guy as well.

He tried to talk but all that came out was a grunt. For a moment he wondered if anyone had seen him being taken but he quickly dismissed that idea. In big cities no one ever seemed to see things like this actually happen despite the fact that they happened quite often.

At first he wasn't sure what the two people wanted. However, when the girl took out a knife, said, "We're going to have fun with this one" and the man started taking off his pants Bruce knew exactly what was going to happen.

Oh _God_.

The girl, still smiling, walked over to him and with one swift movement opened up his button up shirt. She continued on grinning as she just barely pierced his skin. She slowly began to draw lines and squiggles along his chest.

Bruce wanted to cry out from the little pain that he was feeling right at that moment but his mouth still seemed to be non-functioning. The girl had stopped cutting him only to begin to run her hands up and around him, smearing his blood over his chest and making his hair stand on end.

The man then finally came over and began to rip, not simply take off, but rip off his pants. The man's fingernails were long, uneven, and yellow and his hands rough, hairy, and strong. He laughed as he got up onto the bed, the girl still pretty much molesting his chest. It was obvious what was coming next but that didn't stop Bruce from closing his eyes. However, they didn't stay shut for long as the man suddenly shoved his cock up him.

Bruce's eyes flung open as a half strangled sob/scream escaped his lips and tears fell down his cheeks. The feeling was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced as he felt the man thrust again and again. He could feel himself begin to bleed already. The girl continued to cut him and cover him in his own blood. However, instead of using the knife she began to cut with her nails. The cuts were more painful, jagged, and deeper than the ones done by the knife.

During it all the man ended up breaking one of Bruce's ribs. He had simply put too much pressure on the rib and it had snapped like a twig. The girl also broke his wrist. There was no reason behind breaking his wrist but she did it anyway.

Bruce continued to sob, every once in a while being able to get out a scream, as the torture carried on.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how long he had been there. It could have been weeks or it could have been months for all he knew. They always kept him drugged meaning he never had a chance to escape. Most of the time when he was awake they came to him. The only time he got any alone time for himself was when he was unconscious.

Sometimes the man was the one to rape him and the girl molested the rest of his body. Sometimes the roles were reversed. It didn't really matter. Either way he bled. Either way he screamed. Either way he wished he was dying.

And it continued like this over and over again. By then, Bruce wasn't sure if it was ever going to stop. Until, he was awoken by a scream after blacking out. As per usual, he was drugged so it was hard to really gauge what was going on.

One of his captors hit one of the far walls and fell to the floor completely limp suddenly at that moment. After that, a very familiar red cape, accompanied by long blond hair, swirled in. However, Thor was not the one that came and unlatched Bruce from the bed, he was busy beating up the people that were his torturers.

The person who began to unlatch him was thinner and more angular. He moved quickly but a slight grace to it that made Bruce think 'prince.' Bruce could see long black hair which seemed memorable but he just couldn't place it. Then the person turned towards him, his bright green eyes shining with anger and rage.

"Loki . . ." Bruce whispered. He wanted to ask why he was there, how he and Thor had found him, and so many more questions but he wasn't able to. He blacked out again just a few moments after Loki had him out of harm's way. The last thing Bruce remembered was thin, strong arms and soft, gentle hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers had been traveling around the world, still trying to get use to this different time. Some things still seemed familiar and other things were so different it made his head spin. However, it was nice just simply traveling, not really having a purpose or having to save the world again.

Nonetheless, he had gotten lonely and since he was nearby he decided to visit Tony. When he got to Tony's place Jarvis opened up the door for him and said hello. It was a bit weird but he had finally accepted that anything to do with Tony was going to be weird.

"Where is he right now?" he asked.

"Currently at a meeting Pepper forced him to go to but he should be back at any moment," replied Jarvis.

It ended up that Jarvis was exactly right because about ten minutes later he heard Tony walk in. Steve also heard Jarvis inform Tony that he was there at the moment. He expected Tony to do something dramatic and stupid but he just slowly walked in looking worn out and beaten.

"Tony?" asked Steve worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright," he shot back as he trudged down to his work area. Steve frowned and quickly followed him down. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realized something that wasn't right.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" he asked slowly. He knew that Dr. Banner had been working with Tony and the fact that he wasn't there right now and the fact that Jarvis hadn't mentioned him either worried Steve.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean GONE!" Tony finally shouted. "He's been gone for four days and nobody has any idea where he is, not even S.H.E.I.L.D."

This surprised Steve above all else. How could S.H.E.I.L.D not have found him yet?

* * *

Nick Fury stood over the bed looking down at Bruce Banner. Even he, who had seen so much bad in the world, was surprised by the extent of the man's wounds. Fury glanced over at Bruce's saviors, Thor and Loki, a man he had hoped to not see in quite some time.

He sighed again as he looked back at Bruce and said, "Call Tony, tell him we finally found him."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Tony were taken to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters by a helicopter and then lead by Nick Fury to Bruce's room. The silence between the three was extremely tense as Steve and Tony wondered what could have possibly happened to their friend; neither of them had been told.

As they came upon the hospital room that Bruce was in Fury finally turned to them and said, "His condition might surprise you. He's been through a lot."

"And what kind of condition do you exactly mean?" asked Steve with a frown. He didn't like where this was going.

"Just see for yourself," Fury replied as he motioned them inside.

Cautiously, the two Avengers walked into the room. It was pretty much like any other hospital room, white walls and floor with uncomfortable looking chairs. One of the chairs was by the hospital bed and looked recently used. What they saw in the bed made both of them then gasp.

Bruce lay unconscious in it, nearly his entire body covered in bandages. The few parts of his body that were visible were discolored from bruises and he had an IV drip in his hand. The machine that was currently monitoring his heart showed them that its pace was irregular.

"What happened to him?" asked Tony wide eyed as he looked down at his friend.

"Raped . . . repeatedly," Fury said softly, "over a period of about four days. During which time we are fairly sure he was given neither food nor water."

"Who found him?" asked Steve as he took Bruce's hand. It was burning hot, telling him that Dr. Banner also had a raging fever.

"You're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Me actually," said an extremely familiar voice.

Both Steve and Tony spun around to see Loki standing there. If Thor hadn't been right behind him Steve probably would have thrown him out of a window but he stopped himself and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get your spandex in a twist poster boy," muttered Loki. "As strange as it may sound I'm actually just here to help."

Tony glared at him but motioned for him to continue and to explain how he had exactly got here.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy to know others read my fanfics. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters and all the cliff hangers. Personally it's just easier for me to write this way and look at it this way, at least I can update quickly! Hope you enjoy this chapter so read on.**

* * *

"As you probably know I was punished in Asgard," began Loki as he sat down. Steve noted that he sat in the chair that was besides Bruce's bed which suggested that he had been the one recently sitting in the chair. However, that didn't make much sense but he didn't say anything.

"Afterwards, I was put into my brother's custody. Most of the time we stayed in Asgard but he recently wanted to see how S.H.E.I.L.D. was doing, and his dear Jane, and naturally I _had_ to come," he said in a sarcastic voice. "While we were here brother got wind of the fact that the green vegetable was missing so we went to look for him. Thor ended up beating the perpetrators to a pulp while I got him out of there."

"But what keeps you from running away?" asked Tony as he looked at him.

Loki sighed and looked at Thor who in return snapped his fingers. Around his hand appeared a tight bracelet that was connected to a chain and then to a metal pole that looked similar to that of a club that Thor held in his hand.

"It only gives me about a six to seven foot radius and is much more durable that it looks. Believe me I've tried," muttered Loki.

Upon still looking skeptical Thor reassured them by saying, "It is similar to that of Mjollnir; only I am able to carry it." As if to prove this he handed it to Tony who wasn't even able to hold it a mere second. Thankfully, Thor caught it before it hit the floor.

"To bad you didn't let it fall through, maybe Loki would have gone with it," said Tony with a grin which gave him a small smile from Steve and a death glare from Loki.

Though, the joke had lightened the mood a little, they immediately went back to more serious matters. "Has he woken up yet?" asked Steve as he glanced at Bruce's still form.

Before Fury could reply Loki interjected with "No, he's been asleep the entire time I've been here," which got a frown from Steve.

"And why exactly have you stayed here?"

Loki gave a dramatic sigh as he said, "They wanted someone to look after him twenty-four seven and since I have nothing to do at the moment I volunteered."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "You volunteered?"

"No, of course I didn't volunteer you idiot! Thor made me and can't exactly say no now can I?"

Tony looked like he was about to say another joke again when they all suddenly stopped and spun around. The heart monitor which had, until then, been slow and irregular, unexpectedly spiked and then reverted back to a slightly more normal heart rate. When the group glanced down at Bruce they understood why.

He was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce had just woken up from a nightmare and the fact that he wasn't drugged anymore made his heart rate spike but almost immediately he got it mostly in check with a view deep, ragged breathes. The first thing he noticed was the white ceiling, then the heart monitor, the IV, and finally that he wasn't in that room anymore. He blinked a view times until he finally turned to his right.

Steve, Tony, Fury, and Thor looked at him cautiously, probably thinking that he was going to hulk out at any moment. Truthfully he expected himself to do so as well but he didn't. Loki sat by his bedside in what looked like a traditional hospital chair with arms crossed and a chain on him that Bruce supposed probably made sure he didn't get away. Even though he mainly had an indifferent expression on his face his eyes seemed to show extreme worry. That was strange.

Bruce then turned back to the others and said, "Hey, Steve, long time no see."

As if an invisible wall let up when he said these words, Tony practically ran over to him and it was obvious that if he wasn't in the condition that he was in he would have hugged him then and there. "How long was I gone?" Bruce questioned. His throat hurt and it was hard to talk but he did anyway.

"About four days," answered Fury.

Only four days . . . "It seemed a lot more than that. I could never tell how much time was passing. The only thing I was really aware of was the pain. All of the –"

"But you're here know," interrupted Tony. "You're here at S.H.E.I.L.D., your safe, and I swear if you ever disappear again I won't let you work in my lab for an entire week."

The last comment made Bruce laugh which ended up turning into a cough. However, the fact that he had actually worried people with his disappearance made him feel a bit better. It meant that he truly did have friends now, that he had people that he could look after and that could look after him. It felt nice.

"So who were they," Bruce asked finally.

"Humans, just simple damn humans," muttered Fury. "That's probably why it took us so long. We thought some foreign government had taken you or something similar to that but it wasn't. Just damn humans."

Bruce gave a slight nod to that. It certainly made since. However, Bruce was really paying much more attention to Loki than Fury himself. Loki, though to most seeming indifferent, was actually getting madder and madder as Fury talked about Bruce's attackers. It was his eyes that gave him away. But, that didn't make in sense. Why would Loki get mad about Bruce being attacked? Personally, Bruce would have thought that he would have been celebrating what with the beating that he gave him when he was last in Hulk form.

As he continued to study Loki he also noticed something else in the god of mischief's eyes. Fear, of Bruce, so, he did still remember what he had done to him, but that most defiantly didn't make any sense. Why would he be getting angry over the fact that Bruce was hurt and still be afraid of him at the same time?

"Bruce?" Steve's sudden, worried, voice brought Bruce out of his thoughts and back to what was around him.

"Sorry, just thinking. You were saying?"

"It's just that Fury says, and I agree with him, that we should probably leave now. You need your rest," said Steve. "But, we've decided that someone should still be with you most of the time and, sorry about this, but it will be Loki."

"No, that's all right," replied Bruce. He didn't admit it but having Loki around actually made him feel a bit safer. Out of all that he remembered, the feeling of Loki's arms as he carefully held him was the most vibrant. "Really, you don't have to worry. Few weeks and I'll be as good as new," lied Bruce as he looked back at Steve and Tony.

In truth, in a few weeks he would be perfectly fine, physically. But as far as mentally goes, he wasn't sure. After reassuring his friends, he was then left in the room alone, with Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh, I don't think I've ever hated school this much. All I wanted to do was write my fanfic but nooo... I had to do the stupid Quadratic Formula and learn about presidential campaigns! However, while I was at school I was able to look at all your lovely reviews thanks a bunch and in answer to ElleKnowsNot's question, this fanfic is hopefully far from over and even when I do finish it I hope to do a sequel, though what the story line would be I have no idea.**

* * *

For a moment, neither talked, partially because they were uncomfortable but also because they weren't too sure what to say either. Loki took a deep breath, looked down, and then finally said, "Why did you lie to them?"

Apparently Bruce hadn't been the only one studying someone else. He was surprised that he had been able to tell. "I didn't lie."

Loki smirked as he replied, "I'm a god when it comes to lies. You can't fool me. So, tell me, why did you lie?"

Bruce sighed and was tempted to retort back with something along the lines of 'then why did you hide your feelings' but didn't. He simply said, "Because I didn't want to hurt them."

Loki shook his head and gave a dramatic roll of the eyes as if he was talking to a child. "You were hurting them even before you lied."

"What do you mean?"

He expected something along the lines of rude or annoying to come from Loki's mouth. He expected some sarcastic remark and a smirk. However, Loki instead reached out his hand and carefully put it on his arm.

Bruce involuntarily flinched.

"And that, is exactly what I mean," replied Loki as he removed his hand. "You did the same thing when Tony nearly jumped you and everyone crowded around your bed.

"You see, even if you see the person, know them and trust them, your body can't forget. It won't go away immediately and for some, it never will period. You were wronged in such a way that it is not only unforgivable but real.

"It is real because even if it's not on such a grand scale, you are hurt everyday. Sometimes it is in simple, little ways. Other times it is much larger, like this. You are hurt so much and the only thing you can normally do is hope that the memories will fade and you can forget it ever happened.

"But not with something like this. You can't ignore it. You can't lie about it to others or yourself. And, the worst part is that you never will be sure if it will happen again, never be sure you're truly safe. The only thing you really can do is trust in your friends, confide in them, and above all never lie to them."

When Loki finished his little speech, he turned away, but not quick enough. Bruce saw something in his eyes again and, combined with how passionately he had spoke, was almost positive that he had been speaking from experience. But, the only way that he could think Loki could have been hurt like that was when he had been punished in Asgard. And, now that he thought of it, nobody had ever said how Loki was going to be punished.

What exactly had happened on Asgard?


	9. Chapter 9

Though the first day had been awkward, a week later and they, both Bruce and Loki, had gotten into a routine. In the morning Bruce normally read, a lot of times chemistry and biology books but every once in a while a work of fiction, while Loki normally would stay asleep. It made Bruce wander if he just slept a lot or if he did something else at night but he never asked.

Either at or around lunch time was when he normally woke up and then they would chat a bit. The first few discussions were usually Bruce's choices as far as reading material went. Loki didn't think he read enough fantasy and action novels while Bruce countered with his life _contained_ too much action and fantasy. Then after that they would talk about whatever was currently on their mind.

This time, Bruce chose Loki's brother which Loki wasn't too happy about. "Why him? The only thing that I would possibly be interested in involving him would be his demise," he grumbled as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that he still cares for you a lot."

"And that means that I must care about him? That is completely untrue. Besides I loathe my brother. He is the whole reason I have lost everything, my home, family."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really, if I heard right you were the one that caused almost all the misfortune onto yourself."

Loki simply glared at him as he said this. He couldn't truly deny it since the statement was quite accurate but it didn't mean he couldn't try. "My brother is still the one at fault. He always was the favorite and the eldest as well."

Bruce sighed as he shook his head. "So you really hate Thor that much?"

"Of course!"

"Then why do you still consider him your brother?"

And for that, Loki had no answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki liked power. He liked being in control and not having to answer to anyone, so naturally, the number one thing he hated was being confused. And, he was more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Never had anyone been able to tell so much about himself that he didn't want them to know and he felt like Bruce could see through everything. For one thing, Loki didn't hate his brother. He said, and acted like he did, even lied to _himself_ and said he hated Thor's guts but he didn't. Not really.

And then there was that other thing that, though he wasn't sure if Bruce could see yet, was at the root of all his problems. It was Bruce himself.

He should be afraid of Bruce or at least dislike him a little bit for what he had done and, for the first few days, he had. But, now he felt neither of these things towards him. Sometimes he did feel angry or would have slight flashes of complete rage when he looked at Bruce but it wasn't to Bruce that this anger was directed. Loki was angry that Bruce had been hurt in the way he had been and was mad at the humans who could somehow do something like this to him. He also felt sad whenever he saw Bruce flinch as well at human contact. He had gotten better at it but he still would slightly flinch and that above all broke Loki's heart.

But, why should he care so much for this one individual? Why should he get mad, or angry, or even sad at seeing Bruce hurt? It didn't make any since. Why was so emotionally attached to him now?

Loki wished, not for the first time, that he could talk to someone about this but he was most defiantly not going to talk to Bruce about what was happening to him so who?

The answer came when his brother paid him a visit at about seven o' clock in the morning. Bruce was still asleep at the moment so it was the perfect time to ask. But could he really trust him? No, that wasn't a problem. Loki knew he could trust his brother the problem was could he really tell him.

He decided he should at least try to talk to him so right as Thor was leaving he said, "Brother, would you mind if we talked in private for a bit?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I personally found this the hardest chapter to right since I wanted to make Loki more caring and emotional but still not lose that Loki touch if you know what I mean. Please tell me if I did it right._. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Apparently Thor's version of private was on top of some skyscraper.

_Well, I can't deny that it's probably more private than the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D. but that doesn't excuse the fact that it's freezing!_, thought Loki with a shake of his head and a very irritated grumble. Talking to his brother would have been difficult under normal circumstances but when you're afraid your fingers might freeze off, well, that certainly doesn't help.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about dear brother?" Thor then asked in his loud voice as per usual.

Loki rolled his eyes as he gave him an annoyed look but on the inside his stomach was churning. When he had first made that mistake of betraying not only his brother but also his father, he had lost everything. After Loki had lost all that mattered to him, he had built a wall around himself. The wall was what kept him from apologizing to his brother. It was also the thing that kept him from ever begging for forgiveness or help.

At first, the wall was what had kept him alive. It had given him a reason to keep going, keep living, but now all he wanted to do was tear down that wall until there was nothing left of it. Loki hated the wall so much and wanted rid of it too, there was just only one problem. Loki wasn't sure if he could keep on going after he broke it down. After relying so much on it, could he really begin to rely on someone else?

"Brother," said Thor carefully. "Is this about your punishment on Asgard? If you wonder, it is not by my ruling that—"

"Be silent!"

Thor stopped as he looked questioningly at Loki.

"I told you never to speak of that again! I don't care if you were involved in my punishment or not. That is not why I asked to talk to you," said Loki with clenched hands. He shook as he remembered his punishment on Asgard. His brother saw his shaking too and put a hand on his shoulder with the intent of comfort. Loki's immediate reaction was to pull away but he didn't. If he was going to tear down the wall, he was going to have to get used to his brother's comforting nature.

"If it is not that, then what is possibly wrong brother?"

"I . . . it's not as simple as that."

"Then make it simple. I would like to help you brother and if you need somebody to listen to you then I will be that person," promised Thor as he looked at Loki intently.

Loki sighed but finally spoke. "You see . . . it's just that I have feelings for . . . this person and the feelings are all wrong. I should probably hate . . . this person but all I feel is worry for their well being and wish them only good," he said, making sure to exclude Bruce's name. He didn't want to admit that it was actually Bruce who was confusing him so much and he also doubted that Bruce would appreciate being bombarded by questions from his brother, as Thor most likely would if he knew who it was.

"It would be easier if I knew this person but I do have some advice. You most likely feel this way because there is either one, or multiple, things of this person that could remind you of yourself. This person could have also simply given you a bad image of themselves at first by mistake and now that you truly know them you find them likeable."

Though it was very possible that Thor was right on both accounts, Loki still felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. It annoyed him but at least he was starting to see the picture now.

Little did he know that not only did his brother know who it was, Thor was also fairly certain why his brother was acting the way he was. However, even if he was right, he knew that Loki would have to discover this by himself and that if anyone else tried to tell him he would most likely never come to terms with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Though Bruce was extremely curious, he didn't ask any questions when Loki came back. Instead, he just went back to what had become their routine which meant at that moment reading. He kept reading and Loki remained silent for so long that for a moment Bruce thought he might have actually fallen asleep. However, that was not the case.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up from his book with a frown. "Yeah Loki," he said, a little surprised.

Loki paused and licked his lips. He wanted to talk to Bruce about this but he couldn't just come out and say it. Well, actually he could, but Loki was pretty sure that would just end badly. "It's just that, I've been thinking. I don't really hate you for what you did any more."

"That's good to know," joked Bruce. He had no idea where this was going.

"Yeah . . . it's just that I'm trying to figure out why."

"Why?"

Loki nodded as he took another deep breath. "Yes, because without that 'why' it makes zero sense as to why I would stop disliking you. I think it could be that we're similar in certain ways, like being mainly a loner or simply being different from others."

Bruce nodded at this because it was pretty much true. The only difference would be the fact that, of late, the Avengers had become his friends, especially Tony and Steve. However, he would be lying if he said he didn't like to be alone every once a while still. "It sounds like you already figured out the 'why,'" he said.

"Yes, but it still feels like I'm missing part of it, like there should be some other reason behind this but I just can't find it."

Bruce chuckled at Loki's utterly confused face which awarded him with a glare but he was fine with that. Loki always seemed so angry or too proud. It was nice seeing something other than those two emotions go across his face. Besides, he looked kind of cute when he was confused.

_Cute?_ Now why had Bruce though that?


	13. Chapter 13

"You think what?" yelled Tony, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"I believe that—"

"You don't have to repeat yourself Thor we heard you the first time," interjected Steve as he sat down, trying to get his head around it. It just didn't seem possible, at all.

"Why is this so hard to believe?" asked Thor who looked at them both with furrowed eyebrows and a small frown on his face.

"Maybe it's because he tried to kill us," said Tony sarcastically as he sat down next to Steve.

"The fact that he tried to kill you then has nothing to do with what he feels now," replied Thor with a shake of his head. "I am nearly positive about this."

"Even so, Bruce would never return his feelings you know that right?" asked Tony.

"I am not so sure I would trust in that assumption."

Now even Steve was getting a little bit irritated. "You can't possibly believe that Bruce could have feelings for Loki as well. I mean, Loki having feelings for Bruce is hard enough but the other way around? I can't even begin to imagine it!"

"Then you both have not been very observant."

"Oh look Steve, now he's insulting us," muttered Tony while rolling his eyes. "What exactly do you mean haven't 'been very observant?'"

"You have not seen the way his eyes always wonder towards my brother? Even when engaged in conversation with someone else?"

Actually Tony had and had even been wondering if Bruce's and Loki's relationship was somehow developing. However, he hadn't wanted to believe and so didn't. Nonetheless, now that Thor had practically thrown the idea back at Tony's face, he was having a hard time _not_ believing it.

"But why would either of them like one another, and I want a real reason not something like 'oh they find each attractive' or some other crap," said Tony.

"It is most likely because they are both use to being alone and also they have been through similar situations."

At this Steve spoke up again. "What do you mean similar situations? Are saying Loki went through something similar as to what happened to Bruce?"

"In a way, yes."

"Well, what was it?" cried Tony.

Thor sighed as he took a deep breath. "His punishment in Asgard, though very different from what happened to Bruce, probably hurt him nearly as much."

"Thor, what exactly was Loki's punishment in Asgard? You never actually told us," said Steve.

"He was put into a contraption which you would probably have no understanding of but in short, it is a place where time moves differently. In there, my brother was whipped constantly with poisoned, metal, tipped whips on every inch of his body. Though to me it only lasted for two days, for him it was closer to that of nearly two months in which he endured that pain. It took him another month to complete recover. Scars still litter his body though. The only ones that have fully healed are the ones on his face and hands. Some of the scars will eventually go away in time but many will remain there for the rest of his life. If I could have stopped it I would have but that was his punishment and I cannot go against Asgard."

Steve sat silently as he thought about this. He couldn't believe Loki had gone through all that pain and, though he had tried to kill them in the past, he actually felt sorry for him.

Tony let his mouth drop to the floor as he said, "They punished him that badly for going against Asgard?"

"Not only for going against Asgard but also for going against the king himself, trying to commit genocide, even if it wasn't our own race, and also for the havoc h he wrecked here on Earth."

Despite the fact he still didn't like the guy, Tony suddenly had a better understanding of Loki and couldn't help but feel sorry for him as well.


	14. Chapter 14

They had finally taken away the IV and heart monitor. Bruce was happy the IV was gone mainly because it was annoying. However, he had a much bigger reason for being happy the heart monitor was gone. As his time with Loki had progressed he had noticed how his heart would increase ever so slightly at little things. Sometimes it would do so simply when he watched Loki sleep and other times it would do so when Loki was confused or doing something else cute. _Why do I keep seeing him as cute?,_ he thought to himself again.

His heart never got fast enough so that he would turn into the Hulk but it was still noticeable enough. However, neither he nor Loki ever spoke of it.

Nonetheless, Bruce had caught himself looking at Loki and more and more often he wished for Loki to put his hand on his like he had when he was trying to get Bruce to stop from flinching.

Bruce, unlike some people, knew what he was feeling and wasn't going to deny it to himself. However, he wanted to know why his feelings towards Loki had changed all of the sudden. There was a small part of him that did find Loki attractive now but he had discovered this after he had realized he had fallen for him. Though Loki had tried to kill him in the past, Loki now seemed so much more caring and kind even when he argued and frowned.

Loki had become a great friend and he couldn't help but feel safer with him there by his bedside. Every time he had a nightmare all he had to do was think of how his arms had wrapped around him and he calmed down almost immediately.

He really knew how he felt about Loki and even what he wanted. However, even though he knew Loki didn't hate him, he couldn't be sure if he cared for him as well in the same way.

Little did Bruce know, though, was that he did feel the same way. Loki just didn't understand it yet.


	15. Chapter 15

When Loki had talked to his brother, he had been able to see that his brother knew what he was feeling but he didn't question him. Somehow he knew that this was something he had to figure out himself.

As he sat besides Bruce, it was past ten o'clock so he was asleep; he decided to go through as many emotions to try to figure out what he felt. He immediately crossed out anything like anger, sadness, rage, or hurt. Loki knew for a fact that it wasn't any of those.

What about regret? No, he was pretty sure it wasn't that. Besides, it didn't make since that he felt the way he did for Bruce because of regret.

Loki had also been constantly thinking of friendship as well. However, he felt that, though he was on the right path, that emotion just wasn't it. He felt remorse for not being able to prevent what happened to Bruce which supported the emotion of friendship as well. He also felt happiness whenever he was around Bruce and especially when Bruce smiled.

What was that emotion that he was missing?

In a way, his feelings kind of reminded him of his brotherly love for Thor but in a slightly different—

Or dear lord, it wasn't that was it? It certainly made since yet at the same time it didn't. Loki had never been a romantic at heart and when he was younger he had been completely devoted to his brother so he had never been in—

No, it was just impossible.

Or was it? He had caught himself looking at Bruce at the strangest of moments like when Bruce would give a slight smile at a part in a book or chuckle at one of his friends' jokes. He liked when his eyes sparkled because something good had finally happened and when he would sigh and all the tension in him seemed to fall away.

It explained why he had started to notice thinks he had never noticed before in his friend as far as how he looked went. Loki noticed how, even when out of place, his hair never really seemed messy. He noticed Bruce's skin tone and, for the first time, actually thought that someone's skin tone could be beautiful in a way.

Good god, now that he actually thought about it, there was really no doubt about it.

Loki was in love with Dr. Bruce Banner.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like the storyline so far. Whether I'm near the end of this story or not, though, is yet to be determined. I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next chapter! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Now that Steve was pretty positive that he knew Bruce's and Loki's feelings, he couldn't help _but_ notice everything that they did to each other. They really did sneak glances at each other every now and then when they thought others weren't looking and he noticed that Loki seemed to be smiling a lot more too. Now that it was obvious to him that they liked one another it was annoying him even more that they didn't realize the other liked the other one.

Apparently Tony felt the same way. "I swear if they don't kiss or something already I'm going to throw both of them out a window with that chain thingy wrapped around both of them," he growled as he sat across the table from Steve.

Normally, Steve would have got onto him for saying something like that but for once all he could do was agree. "You would think that they would notice the other but nope."

"I'm surprised they both haven't exploded from sexual tension already."

"Now Tony," muttered Steve with a shake of his head. "_That_ was uncalled for."

"Oh whatever, that doesn't matter. What matters is that if they don't get together eventually I'm going to force them together even if it kills me."

Steve frowned. "Wait one second. I thought you were totally against the idea of any of this."

"I still am but I would rather have them together if it meant that Loki would stop looking like a love struck teenager which is made even more disturbing by the fact that he doesn't notice it," said Tony with a huff.

"I mostly agree with you on that statement. It is a little weird but also strangely cute at the same time as well."

"Okay, now you're making me sick," he muttered which caused a laugh to emerge from Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy you like it. After I finish this I'm thinking of writing one about Steve and Tony but I'm not sure. If you'd like me to please tell me.**

* * *

He had just heard that Bruce was going to be let out in about three days probably and Loki was beginning to panic. He knew that once they didn't need him anymore Thor would take him back to Asgard. Though, he didn't want to go back there, Loki at least wanted to express his feelings towards Bruce before he went. But how could he do that?

Just saying it out loud could work but once he said that how was he supposed to follow it up and what if Bruce just blatantly pushed him away after that? Loki could try asking Bruce first if he had feelings for him or another questions similar to that. That might work but he didn't really want to use that approach.

Loki also knew that Bruce could see how uptight and confused he was acting but thankfully he didn't ask anything. Loki didn't explain anything either.

He could try at first taking Bruce's hand or touching him on his shoulder and then telling him but Loki still wasn't sure this was the right move.

As he contemplated this two days passed and suddenly, there was only one day left until he would most likely leave with his brother and go back to Asgard. Loki needed to hurry up and figure out what to do. However, the day slowly went by like any other day and he still couldn't get the words out. Finally, after they both had eaten dinner and Bruce was reading one of his books again, Loki turned to him.

"Bruce I . . ."but he trailed off and the words just wouldn't form. They were stuck in his throat and they just wouldn't come out.

Bruce looked at him, his brow furrowed, but he didn't speak. He waited for what Loki wanted to say.

Loki took a deep breath but once again the words wouldn't come. Finally, he fully turned himself so that his whole body was facing Bruce. When words failed him again he did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce immediately froze up—

and then relaxed.

The kiss was soft, sweet, as if Loki was trying to be as gentle as possible. Yet, at the same time it seemed almost desperate as if he thought this was going to be his last kiss.

Well, if Loki always kissed this fine Bruce wasn't going to let that happen. His hands wrapped around him, the right one gripping Loki by the waist and the left one becoming entangled in his long hair. Everything was perfect, beautiful.

Until his pulse started to increase.

At once, Bruce pulled away, but still kept his hands around him. At the sight of Loki's hurt face Bruce immediately clutched him into a tight hug that seemed to surprise Loki more than when Bruce had been surprised by the kiss.

"Sorry, heart rate was increasing so, you know."

"Oh," said Loki as he suddenly remembered that small factor. Then an idea came to mind as he pulled away. "So you did like it?"

"Yeah, it was good, amazingly good. You can't believe how long I've waited for that," said Bruce with a smile on his lips.

"So you actually like me?" asked Loki in surprise.

"Of course, I'm still surprised that you never noticed me looking at you."

"Seriously, I'm surprised that _you_ never noticed me looking at you!" said Loki.

Both collapsed into a fit of extremely childish giggles as they laughed at their own stupidity. Neither of them could hardly believe that their love for each other hadn't been one sided. However, now that they knew it wasn't, they were completely relieved.

Nonetheless, a much more serious situation suddenly came to Bruce's mind. "Will you be able to stay?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes, I would be lying if I said no and that it wouldn't hurt to see you go. Truthfully I feel safer with you and if you could stay I would be more than happy," said Bruce truthfully as he looked into Loki's eyes.

Loki nodded, "I'll talk to my brother."

They lapsed into a silence that, though not uncomfortable, was still slightly awkward since neither knew what to say. Finally, Bruce spoke up and said, "You know that chair looks pretty uncomfortable and there's plenty of room for two on the bed."

"Bruce, don't you think that's moving just a little too fast," joked Loki but he moved over and onto the bed anyway. Before, he fell asleep, Loki kissed the top of Bruce's head and murmured, "Good night," but he was already asleep.

The last thought Loki had was, _Huh? I never would have guessed Bruce was one for cuddling_.

* * *

When Steve and Tony came to Bruce's room at around eight o'clock, they found Bruce and Loki still asleep, curled up around each other. Though Tony would never admit it to anyone, they were both kind of cute when they were sleeping like that.


	19. Chapter 19

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about brother?" asked Thor. Loki had asked to speak to him so they had walked out of the hospital room and had gone to Thor's room that he used when at S.H.E.I.L.D.

"It's just that. . . I want to stay her."

"You want to stay?" Thor asked in a surprised voice even though he wasn't really. In fact, he had been hoping that Loki was going to want to stay.

"Yes, it is. . . it's because I . . . I'm in love Bruce," Loki finally admitted. He wasn't sure how he had expected his brother to act like to this but he was extremely surprised when Thor pulled him into what probably could have been awarded the title of the tightest hug ever.

"Finally," muttered Thor as he pulled back. He gripped Loki's wrist and suddenly ripped off the band.

"What are you doing?" asked Loki wide eyed at Thor's behavior.

"Well, currently I am releasing a prisoner," Thor said with a smile, "but as far as far as the people of Asgard are concerned, you escaped by unknown means."

"You mean you're pretty much breaking me out of jail?"

"No, you escaped, remember?" his brother said as he wrapped up the former thing that had been literally weighing Loki down.

Loki blinked several times as he tried to get his head around it. "Wait, why are you doing this?"

"The one thing I have always wished for you is happiness and I think it is fairly obvious that you will not find that in a prison cell."

"But what if they send people after me?"

"Do not worry. Unless if you decide to threaten Earth or Asgard again, you shall not have a problem," said Thor. "Now come. I do believe we need to tell Tony Stark that he has a new roommate."


	20. Chapter 20

When Loki walked in without any kind of restraint on him, Fury looked like he was going to blow a gasket and Tony and Steve looked just as surprised. However, he didn't give them any time to ask questions or for Thor to explain as he walked right up to Bruce and kissed him fully on the lips.

As Loki pulled away Bruce turned as bright as a fire truck as both Avengers' eyes widened and Fury's mouth dropped open. Loki then turned around and put his arm around Bruce as he said, "Guess who you have as a new roommate Tony."

For a moment, Tony remained completely silent as he looked from Loki to Bruce to Thor and back again. "Oh, hell no," he yelled out. "He is not staying near anything that belongs to me after what he did."

"Don't be so rude," muttered Loki with a role of his eyes. "I promise I won't destroy anything, or kill anyone . . . or steal anything for that matter. You happy?"

"So you're staying?" asked Bruce his eyes shining and hopeful.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I would like you to be somewhere else if my vote counts as anything," Tony interjected.

"It doesn't," answered Loki.

Suddenly, Fury interrupted all of them as he put his hands up and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tony. "Loki's trying to destroy us all by being sickly cute with his new boyfriend over there and personally, I'd say its working."

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Shut up."

"Are you telling me you're dating _him_ of all people?" said Fury as he turned his attention onto Bruce.

"Well, I wouldn't say dating exactly . . ."

"And you let him loose because your brother suddenly decided to have feelings all of the sudden?"

"Technically yes but I've decided to officially state that he escaped," replied Thor.

Fury shook his head in distress and was about to yell at either Thor or someone to get Loki in restraints and shipped back to Asgard when he really looked at him. _I must be getting soft in my age_, he thought. "You better not make me regret this Loki," he said. At Loki's questioning glance Fury replied, "I will permit you to stay as long as you follow two conditions; one, you don't do anything illegal and two, you stay with Stark so that we can keep a good eye on you."

"Sounds good to me."

"Not to me!" yelled Tony. "He is not staying with me no matter what."

He looked like he was going to continue arguing his point when Fury shot him an infuriating glare. Quickly, Tony shut up and after a few grumbles and clenched fists he said, "Fine, but I'm not doing this for you! This is for Bruce."

"Yay! Do you want to hug now?" asked Loki with mock sweetness. It made everybody in the room, except Tony, laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce turned his head away from the TV and adjusted slightly so he was facing the doorway. In it stood Loki dressed in civilian clothes. He wore a long sleeved, tight, striped yellow and green t-shirt that fit him rather well. It had actually been Tony's but he had never worn it and had given it to Loki. He also wore low riding, too big jeans that Bruce had let him borrow.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this," Loki said as he sat down and pulled at the shirt.

"Because you've been in those Asgardian clothes for over a week."

"I don't sweat."

Bruce shook his head with a small chuckle. "They still need to be cleaned. Besides, I like this look on you." Normally, he would have followed up that statement with a kiss but they were interrupted by shouts coming from the kitchen.

Bruce sighed as he got up to see what had happened this time, Loki following right behind. They walked into the kitchen just in time to see Tony shaking his red hand in pain as Steve shook his head sorrowfully.

"I told you, there is a reason why you don't pick up the pan with your bare hand," Steve said as he got some ice in a napkin.

"And I told you that I don't need to know how to cook. Moreover, cooking is for girls, like you," muttered Tony.

"Girl? I'm not the one who puts product in my hair," Steve countered back.

"I know how to cook to, are you calling me a girl?" asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow as he smiled at them.

"Why not?" said Tony. "Personally, I'm surprised you don't sew."

"And I'm surprised you haven't died by know. Though I have never even touched an oven I'm at least smart enough to know not to pick it up with my bare hands," said Loki with a smirk.

"You challenging me?"

"First neither of you know how to cook so even if you tried you both would probably fail miserably," said Steve as he crossed his arms.

"How about a double team then?" asked Loki. "I bet we could beat you guys anytime, any day," Loki replied as he put his arm around Bruce.

Before Steve could say anything Tony had already said, "You're on!"

They began at once and Bruce found out that Loki was a surprisingly quick learner. Tony on the other hand, from what he could see and hear, not so much. As he watched Steve try to teach him he chuckled as a thought came to mind.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Loki with a confused look.

"No, not at all," replied Bruce. "I was just thinking about how much they look like a couple right now."

Loki cocked his head to the side as he thought of that. "Hmm, that would certainly be interesting."

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry that I'm finally ending it but I thought that this sounded like a good ending point and if the last line doesn't give it away, I am going to make a sequel, though about Steve and Tony's relationship instead. I might start posting that story either tomorrow or the day afterwards. I just need to figure out a good plot line. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks for staying with it. Once I get the next story posted I hope if you read it, you enjoy that one too! Until next time. ^^**


End file.
